Remember Me
by turningthepaige
Summary: When the 'sexiest of sexy', Maryse Ouellet meets Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose) at a Birthday event. Does the bashful blonde take to his charm, or does she see right through him? But what happens when she makes her remarkable return to WWE and unexpectedly re-unites with the 'lunatic fringe? Does sparks fly, or does the 'Million Dollar couple'/Shield storyline takes it toll on them?
1. Chapter 1

Remember me?

It's 31st December, 2009. And it's my dad's 49th birthday. All the family have come down to celebrate his old age, or new lease of life so my dad says; but that's only because he's got this woman called Tracey on-the-go, which to my calculations is his 9th woman this year? No, it's most definitely his 10th... I forgot to mention Cynthia. My dad decided that we'd all move down to Cincinnati Ohio for the week to _'experience the wonderful landmarks and tourist attractions they have to offer'_ so he says. But the only places we've visited since we've been here is all the bars, but thankfully tonight dad's decided to take us all to celebrate at Eden Park, plus he's offered to pay for all of our hotel bills! He's always been generous, but he has never been generous with picking the best day to do anything, hence today. Its freezing cold outside in the Eden Park gardens and dad says he wants everyone to stay out here till 12pm, so that we've used as much time as we possibly can experiencing the views and the company of friends, family, and friends of the family etc. but I reckon that's only because he's paid near enough over a grand for us to attend; so he wants his money-well-spent!

Cincinnati's very own Eden Park has the most magnificent lake I've even laid my eyes on, even more beautiful than when I laid eyes on my little cousin Abigail's Channing Tatum poster which is above her Morgan Freeman film collection, in her bedroom. God forbid why she has a Morgan Freeman collection, but I've always thought there was a 48 year old woman living within her 16 year old skin. As I take a glance around the Park I can see a flood of bodies soaking up the space, drowning the beautiful scenery with their over-sized waistbands that suffocates the remaining oxygen around the grounds, whilst deafening the atmosphere with their endless chatter. Although, just to brighten up the mood I must say that the fairy lights on the pecan trees look spectacular. But spectacular doesn't really cut it when I'm sitting here on this bench, under this built gazebo whilst chilling my arse off in only a pale pink tank top and a matching mini skirt, with my new Prada tote that I got last week in the end of holidays sale. Even though I love my dad, and I love this place; I didn't realise I'd be out here on my lonesome... In fact, all dad has invited is people over 40 and–

_"Mary?" _

My heart jumps a little as I hear a familiar voice coming towards me. It's Mum with her friend Caroline and someone I don't recognise, typical.

"_Mother."_ I say bluntly, we haven't been on the same page since Friday night where she embarrassed me in front of Tom (ex-boyfriend) when she went and said how I haven't got over him since the break-up. Which is a lie, I've been perfectly fine. Just because I had four tubs of Ben and Jerry's last week doesn't mean I'm upset, it's perfectly normal for people to eat ice cream. I mean what about those girls in the film 'Mean girls'... the ones that eats their feelings...  
It's not that I cared about what Tom thought of me, because I don't. Mainly, I care about how I appear in front of somebody I despise, but now he's probably back home telling everyone that I'm some sort of love sick puppy.

Thanks mum.

"_What are you doing sitting out here all on your own?"_ she says, with only an ounce of sympathy.

"_Enjoying the scenery,"_ I respond sarcastically, as I discreetly look towards dad's direction. The best way to show someone how angry you are is to avoid eye contact for as long as possible, well it works for me! _"What are you doing here anyway? Has dad been spending too much time with Clarissa?" _

"_You know it's Tracey"_ says Mum in her not-so-pleased tone of hers, that's when I indicate that she has some beef with me. Which I've been trying to tell her that it's completely obvious, like the time she came home from work and was completely in a rage about Tiffany (someone who she works with) because she was '_too irresponsible that she didn't over-check last week's order',_ so mum says. And so Tiffany got angry because of the way mum spoke to her, which was in the not-so-pleased tone. But of course my mother thinks that her not-so-pleased tone is discreet. It's not.

"_There's been far too many, I'm actually surprised I haven't got brain damage from all this confusion."_ As I get up from the bench, to walk towards mums direction which is outside the gazebo. As I approach them, I see a guy standing beside mum and Caroline. He's looking at me with what I class as a smirk, you know the type of half-smile, but it's not? I suppose it's like a little grin, or maybe like when Suzie (best friend) and I were in 5th grade maths and Jonny Johnson was texting Bradley Harrison intimate messages thinking it was this girl Katy or something... I swear it was Katy–

"_Mary? Mary, are you listening to me? Jonathan is going to show you around...MARY!"_

Suddenly my thoughts are wiped away by my mother screaming like some constipated cat, straining out to get my attention. But the word Jonathan pipes up, whose Jonathan? Do I know a Jonathan? No, of course I don't know a Jonathan, but how does Dad know a Jonathan? How does he even know someone younger than 30?

"_Who's Jonathan?"_ I questioned finally out of my daze, I mean I know for sure that Caroline's son is David and the guy standing next to Caroline must be David...

"_I'm Jonathan." _

"_You're not Jonathan, you're David..." _I reply, then realising that mum and Caroline have disappeared. You'd think that my mother wouldn't leave me alone with a complete stranger, even if I'm 27. I've seen all those 'stranger danger' advertisements, but apparently my mother hasn't.

"_No,"_ he says with a chuckle, _"I'm Jonathan..."_ - his reply creates a pale pink stain on my cheeks.

"_Are you David's brother then?"_ I ask shyly, trying to cover my tracks; hoping that he says yes. If not then I'll go down as an imbécile absolu – or in English: an absolute imbecile.

"_I think your getting me mixed up with somebody else, Sunshine!"_ says Jonathan, with an amused grin planted upon his lips, great. Just flaming brilliant. Of course I'd have to make the biggest prat out of myse- wait. Sunshine? He just gave me a nickname...

"_Sunshine ay?"_ I mention, just to catch him out. _"You always give the women you met little nicknames?"_

"_Depends..." _says the dirty-blonde, with his hands in the pockets of his royal-blue Hugo Boss suit.

"_On?"_ I reply, returning the amused grin back to it's rightful owner.

"_On whether, one; she's worthy of a compliment. And two, whether I'm in a pleasant mood to do so."_ he says.

"_So what makes me, out of all the women here, worthy of a compliment?"_ I say, trying to dig deeper.

"_Your clearly stunning, by far the most attractive woman here. Although, it was a tough call to make with Julia in that little number, standing besides the bar on the patio."_ said Jonathan, as he humoured me, whilst pointing her out amongst the elderly. She was standing looking like a washed up Madonna from 2008, in her violet summer dress that falls past her knees and covers her woman-hood.

As I exchange my glance from Julia to Jonathan, it seems that he's already staring at me before my eyes reach his. I'm not usually alright with this level of staring, it's more gazing which is the most awkward thing. Yes, I am used to men eyeing me up, but for a woman like myself...it's cringe-worthy. _"Well,"_ I begin to break the ice. _"Didn't my mother say you was going to show me around?..."_

As I finished my sentence, Jonathan laughed at me which caused my skin to flame ruby – so I discreetly turned my head to search the grounds for an escape.

"_I didn't actually think you wanted to be shown around?"_ he said, chuckling slightly.

As the heavens opened suddenly, hydrating the soil from underneath me, my $792 MIMI Jimmy Choo heels sunk into the grass as it became slushy. Unbeknown to myself, nearly everyone was wearing flat shoes. Leaving only 5 other women wearing silhouettes; however, they were on solid ground. Whereas, I was stuck with soft mud and a man I didn't even know the last name of. How was I going to get out of this one?

"_If I could get out of this-"_ I panicked, my legs became uneasy as my heels were sinking in what may as well of been quick sand. I grabbed Jonathan's arm to try and keep myself vertically stable. As I tighten my grip on Jonathan's forearm, he wraps a firm hand around the back of my waist which creates an odd feeling in my stomach. It's probably due to being single for 2 years, so I completely ignore it.

"_We're soaked,"_ sniggered Jonathan, to which I glared. He didn't seem baffled by the fact we were the only ones on Eden Park's green looking like simpletons, which were unattractively drenched. _"There is no way we'll make it to the patio and into the warmth without slipping down on the grass..."_

He wasn't wrong there, and I surely wasn't prepared to get dirt all on my new Prada tote. I wasn't familiar with Eden's grounds, but I new for a fact we were just standing outside the gazebo I was originally sitting under; and even though it's not going to be warm - I'll be undercover. _"Lets just get under the gazebo..." _I bluntly mention, I was too enraged about the sudden weather change that ruined my hair, causing my voluminous, thick locks to deflate.

Jonathan nodded in agreement, _"Fine. You're going to have to place your arms around my neck." _

I pull a quizzical look, confused at what he seems to be suggesting is going to be happening.

"_Well how are you supposed to be able to walk a few metres back if you are unable to move now? Your shoes are utterly cemented into the ground."_

"_Cemented?"_ I declare, as my eyes widen frantically. _"I'm not leaving them here, they are my latest additions."_

"_Mary, they aren't leather or patent coated you do realise," _he utters. _"The stains are never coming out."_

"_I'm never coming to this retched state again."_ I profound, as I wrap my arms around his neck; causing him to take a couple of steps closer, his front grazes mine.

"_This state is certainly not retched, love."_ Jonathan argued, as he bent his knees slightly to position his arm beneath my legs, to then raise me up from the ground and into his grasp.

"_Are you crazy?"_ I started, as I tighten my grip around him, so I don't fall. _"The weather changed course without warning. It's been terrible weather from the moment I arrived."_

"_Depends on what you believe is 'terrible weather', Sunshine."_

So it seems 'Sunshine' is a pet name that's sticking with me. Fantastic. As he cradles me in his strong, mighty muscular arms – I feel safe. Until he puts me down again of course. But, just as he gently places me onto my bare feet again, my tall and poised statue has instantaneously decreased by 3 inches. The worst part is that I'm not the only one that has noticed this, Jonathan has and he smiles. No smirk, no smug-like snigger, nothing. Just a genuine smile, it's like he enjoys my weakness.

Just when I sit on the bench, under the gazebo; Jonathan immediately takes his place right next to mine.

"_So tell me about yourself, Sunshine?"_ he said, as turns his head to face me.

4


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for people that have read the first chapter, even if you haven't reviewed. Thank you so much to wwemicky, your review made me smile, and it's my first one on here so thank you for taking the time to write a comment and even followed; it's really appreciated! (:**

So we talk, and talk. Well actually he talks, and I listen. I didn't realise till now how much of a talker he actually is, but he's one charmer. He tells me about how he's travelled the world and been to all these extraordinary places. But as much as he talks about himself, he suddenly realises my underhand tactic of asking him all the questions; leaving him to rabbit on so he doesn't ask me any.

"_So tell me, what exactly do you do for a living?" _

My eye bulges open to realise that now it's my turn. Perfect.

"_I have my own clothing website, it's called the 'House of Maryse'."_ I say, not giving too much away. I didn't want to mention my past occupation of being a Wrestler. There is nothing worse than having to explain how I got into the business for the people that care, for the others that don't – it's just uncomfortable to know that people are laughing at me because _"I'm just a __model__"_.

"_Maryse?"_ Jonathan questions, giving me a quizzical look as to where that came from.

"_It's my full name. My close friends and family call me Mary for short,"_ I reply, as I look at Jonathan. He just smiles, which causes my suspicions to think he's either laughing at my name or is intrigued by it. _"What?"_

"_Nothing, Sunshine. It's just I've never heard a name so elegant as Maryse before," _Jonathan responds, he looks up and genuinely grins at me which makes me smile too.

"_So what do you do for a living then?"_ I asked, intrigued to what his answer will be. Looking at him, he's rugged but tidy, which makes me question what he does. He looks like the average-Joe, but as you speak to him, you realise that there is something lying underneath the surface.

"_Ah, that,"_ Jonathan begins, looking rather questionable. His eyes are locked on mine, possibly pleading to change the subject, his blue eyes become fully aware that I've noticed this and gives me the cold shoulder, and looks away – towards the patio. What's up with this guy? _"It's nothing interesting."_ He finalises.

"_Seems pretty interesting to me. What are you, FBI? 007? Or something..."_ I laugh, as I playfully prod him in the arm, but he doesn't seem to react. I hope I haven't touched a nerve. Maybe he's thinking of a way out of this situation, or have I made him uncomfortable? No, he's the 'Jack-the-lad, cocky and arrogant type, right? Possibly?

The tension seems to build as I watch Jonathan sit and fumble with his thumbs, possibly analysing all the possibilities of how to get out of this situation. Do I change the subject, or let him squirm? My misbehaving side can't decide what to do.

Suddenly my thoughts are taken from me, and Jonathan begins to pipe up. _"You want to go search the grounds?"_ Jonathan suggests, looking at me with a sneer; like he's up to no good.

"_I thought you didn't think I actually wanted you to show me around..."_ I counter, which makes a happy expression peer on my face, so proud that I've managed to play him at his own game. Do to Jonathan suggesting we go and search the grounds of Eden Park where we all will be staying over night, it makes me wonder whether this is just a ploy to change the subject. No. It's definitely a ploy to change the subject!

"_I do now,"_ he says, as he towers over my body, extending a hand for mine to attach to his. I can't help but feel this giddy, and dangerous. Like he's spontaneously taking me to a erotic island, but instead this erotic island is just the Eden Park Hotel. I look into his eyes, and they seem welcoming. So I extend my hand and entangle my fingers into his, and just for a miler-second I feel a spark. Maybe it's telling me to let go of this guy that you've never met in case somebody sees you. Or maybe it's telling me what I already know. This guy is unfathomable, he's eccentric.

"_Well ho-"_ I stutter, as I feel a hand unlatch mine to then settle around my waist. At this moment, no words form as I try to explain about the current situation of not having any shoes on my feet, due to the realisation of a firm feels that scrapes my lower back, down to my side gently.

"_How?"_ Jonathan taunts, teasing me as he steadily draws me in closer to his chest.

"_You're a tease,"_ I spit, uncontrollably verbalising my thoughts in my head. That wasn't supposed to come out! My eyes project into giant red lights as I realise the cock-up I just made, and Jonathan realises as he stands there with a startled look pressed upon his face; like I've just randomly smacked him across the face. _"I mean-" _

"_Now, that's not a way to speak to the man that was about to carry you all the way down to the patio, is it now, Sunshine?" _Jonathan torments, as he takes his free hand, from his left-hand side and removes a blonde strand from my face to place behind my ear.

His cocky and confident attitude annoys me, for two reasons. One, because it's so attractive. And two, because I look like a shy 14 year old that's just been planted with her very first kiss.

I reach up to detach the piece of hair from my ear, and back to the side on my face. _"I appreciate it if you allow me to fix my own hair, thank you."_ I bluntly release my annoyance.

"_Well personally,"_ Jonathan begins, his voice quieter than before. He takes the piece of hair and positions it back around my ear. _"I like it better when I can get the full view of the beautiful women standing in front of me."_

Just in this moment, his grasp becomes tighter and Jonathan is securely pulling me slightly closer to him, so I'm on my tip toes and our eye line is met properly. Just looking at him on the same level as I, I can sense some allurement in his eyes like he's up to something; which causes my legs to become uneasy, and a nervous energy is now suffocating me.

"_I like it better when you tell me what you are hiding, Jonathan!"_ I tease back, brushing some loose hairs back from his face, mirroring his actions.

"_Hiding?"_ Jonathan questions, with a smirk as he takes my hand and places it around his neck.

"_You never actually answered my question..."_ He takes my other hand and places it on his right shoulder.

"_What question?" _he says, as he torments me with a grin. In return I just give him _'the look'_, the look which says_ 'don't push my buttons'_. Jonathan just looks at me, his eyes examine my grimace features looking up at him, scowling at him to make it understood that I'm not here to play a game.

He gives a little sigh, he has understood me fully. He hesitates slightly before he decides to respond, for once I puzzled, amazed at his late response. Jonathan has always seemed to be the loud-mouthed, cheap smutty guy with all the answers, but he just stands there unresponsive, passive and cold. I feeling of guilt builds up in the pit of my stomach, and for once I'm sickened at my continuous prod at getting what a want, an answer in this case. Maybe it's something sensitive, something so enclosed and private that it pains to talk about it? Suddenly, I feel an foreign prang in the side of my stomach telling me that perhaps it's time to stop the torment, but just as my thoughts drown out the reality that's happening around me, Jonathan brings me back to the real world, back to the here and now by cutting in with his profound, rough voice.

"_I'm a,"_ he begins, his body language etching towards the exit as he has realised that he's lost for words, but we both know that won't happen. _"I'm a estate agent." _

Wait, what?

Jonathan, an estate agent? Now I am confused, someone with such assurance of himself is a estate agent? Half of me doesn't buy this and believes he has some hidden agenda, but half is telling me to stop sticking my nose into his business. At the end of the day, it's not my matter of interest, right?

As he stands there, he can see my shocked expression planted on my face like a I've been clapped with a wet fish. I'm stunned, I don't know what to say, how to say anything in fact! So instead, I stand here, waiting for something to vomit out of my mouth, just praying that it won't be anything embarrassingly awkward. But before I say anything, Jonathan just stares at me with his fair blue eyes that shine with a hint of grey. I smile, trying to change my stunned expression into something more attractive to look at. He smirks back, enclosing his real emotion to act the part he has decided to play this evening, but I choose to ignore it.

"_Now, how about that tour?"_ I say, trying to keep the ball rolling with the most over-exaggerated smile on my face, just to keep him sweet; which he seems to acknowledge with a amused grin embedded into his lips as he places his hand out like a gentleman. So far so good.

**Thanks for reading, I haven't had much time to write, but I promise I'm not giving up on this story! Please stay with me because I have more to write, and you seriously don't want to miss it ;) So yeah, please review and all that jazz and the next chapter will be soon, thank you all again! ox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading the last chapter, everyone that's read! I'm new to this, and I know when I read it after I've posted a chapter there are incorrect spelling mistakes, but please brush them off because they genuinely are mistakes, haha!**

So Jonathan takes me down from the gazebo by carrying me gently down to the patio so I'm on solid ground, which I must say is a relief to know I can always escape when I need too. The only bad thing is that my shoes are completely ruined, but on the way down towards the patio, I persuade Jonathan to try and grab them from it's spot. He gives into my plea for my shoes, and proceeded on. But I realised when I was in his arms, being cradled down the hill-type slope, I was going to need to stretch my arms down to retrieve the shoes myself, with Jonathan's help. The shoes full of mushy semi-liquid mud that's marinated the material, leaving stains which I dread to say...look like dog shit. Oh well, it's nothing I can't replace.

"_Come with me,"_ Jonathan says, as he extends his arm out for my to lock mine into, which I respond by locking mine into his as both hands sit in his pockets.

"_OK,"_ I begin, as I contemplate his eagerness. _"Where too first?"_

"_We could always be the first ones to check out the rooms, what you say about that?"_

For a moment I hesitate, not sure of whether we'd be in trouble for checking out the rooms without permission. But what's the worst that could happen, right? So I just nod my head, because if I don't verbally agree to something, I could get off the hook...supposedly. If that logic was correct, but it's not. Obviously.

With my arm latched to Jonathan's, we make our way into the Eden Park hotel. We enter this grand French/Italian style of the building. The structure is a old Roman-type building like it was meant for Rome in the 1800s or something. The decoration is spectacular, the curtains are enormous and they drape from what seems like sky high onto the glossy flooring. I can practically see my face in the shiny sparkling floor, it's beautiful!

"_Wow,"_ I say, completely transfixed on what is around me. No words can put into place what I'm looking at right now, it's just...unfathomable.

"_Your old man really did splash out!"_ says Jonathan, he chuckles slightly at the view and probably at how much he's spent to carry out such a small event.

I chuckled too, as I realise he's right. My step-father has really splashed the cash! _"He's my Step-Father,"_ I quietly add. _"But he's amazing!"_

"_You don't have to tell me, Sunshine. I can just tell from what I can see!" _

This makes me smile. To know that my step-father is being spoken about in such a warming way makes me happy, the fact that he has taken me and my sister in as his own is a tremendous thing for somebody to do.

"_Thank you...for your generosity!"_ I look up at him, still arm latched onto his. Jonathan just nods in confirmation that I've taken his act of kindness seriously.

As he guides me up the stairs. He doesn't look at me, probably on the look out for the receptionist that was suppose to be doing her job. We climb straight to the top, and there's a sea of rooms, at the left and the right hand side. With so many to choose from, we just walk into the first couple just to see the differences, but as we walk into the third room – all the rooms are designed the same. Which is shocking for such a grand place, but that's no skin off my back, I'll take anything that's pricey and Louis Vuitton. Of course.

"_Well it's confirmed. The designer didn't like their other designs,"_ Jonathan says, I laugh regretfully. Although, Jonathan takes me by surprise, he doesn't seem the type to be so_ "jolly" _if that's the right word. But I like this side, not that I really know who he is.

"_Well we went to all this trouble and there isn't hardly anything to look at," _I say.

"_Why don't we go to the dining room, Sunshine. Get some grub?" _he says, as I nod in agreement.

"_Will it be quiet?"_ I say, as I make my way down the steps, holding onto Jonathan's arm. _"Just the thought of having my relatives completely embarrass me, and continue to tell me how much I've grown drains me."_

Jonathan laughs, _"I see," _he says. _"Well I'm pretty sure nobody is planning on having the left over food from the buffet, so I think you'll be safe."_ He winks.

We make our way down the hall, and turn right to enter the medium sized room – the dining area. With so many untidy tables to choose from since 9pm, when the mess began. Overly piled food on plastic plates, ruffled table cloths from where the kids pulled and sat on the tables, and crumbs pretty much everywhere you walk, we pick one. The one at the corner of the room at the back, with a radiator at the back to keep us warm; which is a improvement from Dad's rule of staying outside.

"_So how do you know my Dad?"_ I question, intrigued.

"_Well, it's a long story,"_ he begins. He coughs, clearing his throat for what seems to be a long explanation. _"Well. I know Caroline through my friends that work with her. She's introduced me to your mother and so here I am."_

"Oh, I see-" I start, but then get cut off by some old women – probably friends of the family. This infuriates me slightly, knowing that I'm actually getting a conversation out of Jonathan and now previously I barely scratched the surface with him. But Jonathan just smiles, I think he's finding this quite amusing.

"_Oh dear! Look Prisilla,"_ says the woman on the left, as she glances at what I'm guessing is Prisilla.

"_Oh look here, Mary!" _Wander says, I've noticed her time-to-time from all the family events. Most of the time, it's the cringey moments where she talks about me as a baby. So to be sitting here with Jonathan is sure going to be unforgettable, and possibly the worst moment of my life.

I look at the corner of my right eye and find Jonathan sitting there smirking, on the edge of his seat, ready to pipe up. Which is the worst situation I could be in if Jonathan decides to stir these circumstances. I watch for a split second, his mouth might as well be frothing, he's about to say something.

"_Prisilla, Wander,"_ I say, set on to make sure Jonathan doesn't get a word in. _"How are you finding the party?"_

They both look at me, eyes glowing and intent to humiliate me. It's even growing into Jonathan's eyes, which is no surprise there.

"_It's wonderful my love, it's a brilliant spread,"_ Prisilla says, looking at Wander for clarification.

"_Most definitely, brilliant spread, brilliant!" _Wander replies. I just smile.

"_So, ladies," _Jonathan smirks. He knows, he definitely knows about who these women are. Maybe it was a very bad idea telling him about previous encounters at these events. He looks over at me, devilment stirring in his eyes, that makes the atmosphere unbearable – he makes me feel so shy when he does that because I never know what he's thinking or what his next plan of action is next. With those playful eyes, a grin is plastered on his face as he budges over beside me, possibly taking getting a closer look at my face reddening and my body becoming increasingly uncomfortable. _"How have you got the pleasure of knowing this little lady, right here?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: New chapter! I've got a free weekend, so I'm on a mission to get some chapters up! Whilst publishing the last chapter, I found out I had another follower, only two but it's good for me. Especially because I've hardly been on here, so I must be doing something, right? Well thank you to wwemicky for being patient with me, I finally understand what it's like for writers on here to try and fit the time in! And to coolcool02 and Punk Love Kelly for following, it means a whole lot. And it's nice that more people are favouring my story, so thank you all!**

Oh brilliant, wonderful. Jonathan...really? Really? I mean I genuinely thought I had some sort of break-through with him, but I guess not. Although, even though this little stunt he's pulled is so irritating, I can't help but laugh – to myself of course. I wouldn't allow myself to actually laugh out loud, especially if Jonathan is next to me as he might actually think I tolerate this. I really don't.

"_So how did you find the buffet?"_ I say with the most persuading smile, trying to do the best I can to dodge Jonathan's ploy to utterly make awkward conversation.

"_The buffet was just fabu-"_ Wander begins, but gets rudely cut off by Jonathan who seems to resemble an annoying insect buzzing around, tormenting me. If it was so easy just to swipe him away.

"_Nobody wants to talk about the food, Sunshine," _Jonathan says, absolutely making his way into this conversation. I mean what type of person gets involved into a conversation that has nothing to do with them? _"So Wander, Prisil-"_

"_Prisilla, have you had a look at the new collection yet?"_ I smile, then throwing a dirty look at Jonathan, which I then regret because I'm pretty sure I'm just fuelling the fire that's just about to spread further.

"_No I'm afraid I haven't, you must tell me about it, doll."_

"_There is SO much I must tell you, the collection of jewellery has been doing tremendously well. The amount of tweets I've been gett-"_ Jonathan cuts me off, what a surprise this is.

"_You should probably think of doing a men's wear, but anyway..."_

I smirk, letting him know his antics are no where near getting to me. In fact, I'm so calm and collected in my ability to out-smart him. _"Anyway," _I respond abruptly. At this moment in time, I'm so unaware of what's supposed to be a pleasant conversation between me and some family friends, due to Jonathan, to remotely notice the expression on the faces of Wander and Prisilla. As I glance at them quickly, without it seeming like I'm googling at them – they both seem to have to strange panic printed on their faces. I'm now one-hundred percent sure that Jonathan and I have freaked them out. Well it's mainly Jonathan's fault.

"_Anyway-"_ Jonathan stutters a word out, before I bounce back.

As Jonathan and I bicker for what seems to be just getting each other back, back and forth mutters that mimic one another's last comments – my attention has lead to the certain notable whispers between the two old women. Their eyes widen as it comes to their attention, when I quickly look away, that I've noticed their subtle talk. Just as I begin to taunt Jonathan back, he begins to notice what I've been staring at for the last three minutes – Prisilla and Wander.

"_Dear,"_ Wander starts, ruffling her perm into the correct place. _"We don't mean to pry-"_

"_Yes?"_ I hesitantly question. Jonathan at this point is keeping quiet, probably hoping that the women will say something utterly embarrassing so that he can snigger at me.

The two women look each other at the same time, like their bodies gave them both some type of response, as if they both are so in-sync. _"Well,"_ Prisilla pipes up. _"You know we're not the gossiping type..."_

Right. Of course...

I nod, just because I have too. _"Uh-huh..."_

"_Wander and myself, well, we were wondering something..."_

Go on...

"_Just spit it out,"_ Wander pokes at Prisilla, edging her to blurt whatever she has to say out in the open – for all ears to hear. Prisilla just sends a glare back her way.

"_You and him,"_ Prisilla nods her head in the direction of me, then Jonathan. _"Are you..."_ She probes me, her eyes widening so that magically I will be able to pick on what she's trying to say. But I don't. Completely oblivious to what she's suggesting, or might be suggesting. Wander rolls her eyes in the most subtle way she can do, whilst standing next to the person (Prisilla) who she's aiming at.

"_You're an item?"_ Wander finally finishes. Out of the two dainty women, Wander has always been the one to be outspoken and sometimes quite offensive at times; from what I've heard from other family members. But as a young child, she's always been a sweetheart to me, not sure whether that tunes changed.

"_What me and-" _I'm speechless, sheepish, humiliated...

Jonathan chuckles, he's enjoying every single bit of this. I just know it.

Wander just stands there with a glowing smile, whilst Prisilla's concentrating of what my reply is.

"_I'm just going to get a drink from the bar, want anything Sunshine?"_ Jonathan says, grinning like the Cheshire cat. He knows exactly what he's up too, he's completely acting up. I just smile, rubbing his cheek with my thumb. Two can play that game.

"_Well if you're paying, I'll have,"_ I say, humming to myself deliberately to keep him on his toes. I'm hoping to wipe that smirk off his face when I announce the $10.75, glass of Chardonnay La Crema. _"A Lemon Water- no actually...a glass of Chardonnay." _I smirk.

Jonathan coughs before he answers, possibly choking out the shock of his life that punctured his airways. I just look at him, giving off the best impression of somebody who cares. I'm _"very" _concerned. _"Anything for you, Sunshine."_ I give a little innocent laugh, which the two old women smile happily; like their watching some wedding ceremony. Jonathan's staring at me, face fixed on me has he begins to get off his seat and walk around the table. Maybe he's shocked at the fact I'm playing him at his own game, possibly. Hopefully. Now it's his turn to prove himself, just thinking about this situation – it reminds me of some stupid game of cat and mouse, as we're just forever chasing one another until the better half is proven the winner. Which of course in this case – I'm the cat. And he's the mouse, unfortunately for him.

"_A Chanel purse?"_ I giggle. Jonathan laughs in response to this, but I'm just laughing all the way to his bank account – I mean...

As he walks round the table, he stands there a few moments, like he's indecisive about something. I just give him a weird look, sceptical on what he's doing. But he just stands there adjusting his suit, which I must say looks so good on him. And, I must say he's paired the suit with some nice 'Walnuts' as you'd call them, or he would most likely. His wavy hair is sitting loosely on his head, but the curls shape is proclaimed _"Bad Boy"_ image perfectly. Suddenly, I realise that my stare is no longer a stare but a gaze, and so I snap out of it, just hoping that he hasn't noticed. But he doesn't seem like he has, maybe he's keeping quiet so he can embarrass me later. So many thoughts swarm inside my skull, passing through all the panic suspicions. Jonathan also passes through, but unfortunately (this time) it's no thought running through my mind, but instead it's him walking up to me, what does he want?

"_A Chanel purse?"_ He laughs again, but instead this time his laughter is one of a cold kind. _"Sweetheart, wouldn't that look a little too cheap in your hands?"_ I'm flabbergasted, speechless – everything that I thought was swarming around in my head seems to have gone to a stand still. Instead, the shock is taking over the remaining space up in there, followed by confusion. The confusion as to which that was an insult or a compliment – I can never tell with that man. It would either be a compliment if he means I'm far too expensive to be holding such a purse, or (most likely) meaning that I'd make the purse look cheap, because I am. So I go with the second option and sit there giving him the evil eye. Oh I hate this man, more than I thought. He's the most annoying person I think I've ever got the pleasure (which it isn't) of meeting such a person.

All of a sudden, Jonathan becomes eye level to mine. Nose to nose, mouth to mouth, etc. I'm fixated, still as a rock. Like I'm paralysed and unable to, what I would like to do...run far away from this man. Where did my family come across such a creature, such a...

"_I'll be back in a second, alright?"_ says Jonathan, as he slices right in the middle of my thoughts. And just as I thought I've seen it all before, and smack-talked to any of the Diva's in the locker room. He's does it, he does exactly what I think he wouldn't do. He gently cups his right hand to pair it nicely onto my right cheek, but perhaps to latch on in case a move away, and then he kisses me lightly on the cheek – leaving me stunned. Just as he's about to loosen his grasp, he takes a moment to whisper something faint in my ear, something which he doesn't instead the other women to hear. _"Don't look so shocked, Sweet."_ Jonathan mutters, which I in-turn just giggle charmingly to keep up appearances. Now thinking about it, it's probably making Jonathan look even more pleasant in front of the wrinkly women. _"Don't take my humour so seriously, Sunshine." _And so, Jonathan gives a polite nod to the ladies, and walks towards the bar.

"_You make a fine couple, Mary."_

My eyes wonder at a new voice, it's Wander. Oh great, I forgot they we're still here.

"_Oh that,"_ I shyly laugh, but it's coming across as a more of an inconvenient laugh, actually. _"We're just, you no-"_

"_Don't worry dear, you're secret is safe with us!"_ Pipes up Prisilla. Just making this worse, for me anyway. I'm sure it doesn't bother Jonathan, but then Jonathan's family isn't here whilst mine are flocking around like angry birds searching for food, except I'm the food.

"_Ladies, it was really nice talking to you. Really,"_ I begin, and so does the confusion on their faces, but unfortunately I don't have enough time to sit here talking about knitting or something? I have much important things to be doing. But before they've had time to respond, I'm gone – off to find Jonathan so that we- I can make my escape. My eyes scattering all over the place, and all at once I'm gawking at him whilst he's handing over the money. I power walk as fast as I can on bare feet, because you never know what is on the floor. Now I wish I still had my heels. _"Jonathan, Jonathan. Do we have to be here, I just want to go..."_

"_Where's the other two?"_ he says with a inch of confusion, mentioning Wander and Prisilla. _"Wait, why are you here?"_

"_I think the question is, why haven't I been here sooner!"_

Jonathan just laughs, that's the only thing he seems to be good at tonight. _"I take it they were on to us?"_

"_On to us, yes! All thanks to you."_ He laughs, _"What's so funny?"_

"_Don't get your panties in a twist, Doll."_

I sigh just as the bartender gives us our drinks, to which I then grab it and walk off. Jonathan is being a complete jerk, what's new right? I'm often reminding myself this could just be a front, but he's giving me no choice to believe him – the way he's been acting tonight away. I feel like thanking him for paying for my drink, but then I realise I'm being irrational. As Jonathan realises that I'm not coming back, he makes a bee-line to my direction and all of a sudden he's walking next to me again; like some lost cause. I feel like telling him to leave me the heck alone, but I'm not that harsh!

"_I'm sorry, OK. I'm really sorry!"_ Jonathan apologises, whilst trying to keep up with my rushing movements. _"Sunshine, would-ya slow down?"_

"_No."_

"_Come on now, Doll. That's rude!" _he says, and regretfully I give a little smile. _"There you go!"_ He notices.

"_Why are you here?"_ I give a cheeky grin, that I'm finding hard to hide.

"_Can I lie?"_ I dart him a dirty look. _"Fine,"_ he laughs, expressing his amusement. _"You're the only person that's keeping me from staying, otherwise I'd have gone long ago-"_

"_Right,"_ I cut in. Not believing a word he's saying at this point, but it just shows he's got a lot of proving to do. Jonathan's still having trouble keeping up with my pace, so as the classy and respectful women I am – I take his effort into consideration (for the time being), and slow down. _"Just don't try and kiss me again, OK?"_

"_Anything for you, Sunshine!"_ Jonathan says, with a cheeky wink. Which leaves me thinking; what have I done?!

**Thank you for reading, I had some time to really go off with this chapter and give you all a lengthy one to read. Just to keep it going and for you all to get to know the type of characters you are all dealing with! Please Review and all them good things, and you'll get a new chapter soon! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It always means a lot that you all respond, read etc. my story – as I've never done this before, only to my own "pleasure", if I guess that's what you'd call it? I'd love to know whether my whole 'not going into the relationship between the two, too quickly, is a good approach? I personally hate reading stories where it's completely thrown at you, because there isn't any back story, so that would be great to hear peoples views! **

It's 11:55pm and we've all been guided down to the dining hall, where we'll all be checked into our rooms – loads of the older relatives and friends all gather around the guy with the speaker-phone. He tells us that we've all got keys and they've all been assigned to different people. I've got a separate room, as does Jonathan – imagine if we were paired! Thank god the pairings are only if you asked to be or sign yourself in pairs/groups on a list at the start of the evening (if you're staying of course!). I look down at the key that I've just got handed and it reads '109' – oh great, I'm upstairs!

"_Well look at that, Sunshine. 110,"_ he says, as he holds the key up to my face; as if he's rubbing a graze with vodka...it stings. He notices the shock of horror creeping up onto my face, my eyes blink twice as if they are deceiving me, my brain is telling me this is some kind of set, but on the contrary – my heart just skips a bit. But I'm putting that down to nervous energy...yes, definitely nervous energy.

"_Oh, lucky me!"_ I taunt. He just laughs, but he's reaping all the benefits here – who wouldn't want to be a room next door to me? I know, right! Well, as I try and do my best to snigger at his chuckling like it doesn't seem to bother me – he winks at Julia. The woman previously in some weird Madonna costume-like dress from the 1980s. What's he doing? _"What's up with the freakishly gross with Julia?"_

"_You jealous?"_ Jonathan says, with a smirk across his face. His eyes kind-of sparkle with pure mischief, like always – I guess it's why I can never take him seriously!

"_Jealous?"_ I start. Does he even know what jealous means? I mean, Julia? Honestly, that's pretty hideous that he has even questioned me on that._ "Please, that's hilarious."_

Jonathan stares right through me, collecting my thoughts. I swear this man knows how to irritate me, but he can do that by just standing there._ "I can tell, it's sweet. But don't worry, you don't need to admit it in public. Just tell me later."_

"_Do you think they do room changes?"_ I sarcastically question to him, although, unfortunately I know that they don't.

As we head into the cue, which seems to take forever to get to the lifts. We decide to take the hint that it'll take 15-20 minutes to even straighten out what seems to be a collision of weight mashing up like potato. So Jonathan takes me and guides me out to the patio, as nobody is no longer bothered in the fairy lights and is rather focused on the fancy lighting in their rooms. Jonathan sits on the bench near the patio door – to which I join him, so that we still can detect when the cue dies down. The atmosphere between us is very much awkward tension, now that the party is no longer here – the mood of thrill and excitement has changed to a still silence.

"_I think I'd be more giddy about the rooms, if I didn't know they weren't that special," _I say, trying to break the thick layer of ice around us. I glance over the cue again, praying that it's died down, but I already know that it hasn't; even before I've looked. From the row-after-row of cues, I can hear whispering of all the sorts, general chat and then pure fascination of what's beyond the lift. _"It's like crazed fans at some N-Sync tour back in the 90s."_ Jonathan looks over, and as he sees the frantic collision in the lobby, he nods, which makes me understand that he's seen my comparison.

We both talk for what seems to be 20 minutes. Jonathan tells me about his life here in Cincinnati, about moving to Las Vegas for a change of scenery, when he decided to just pack up and leave this place, and he even confessed that I was right about the weather changing – which is actually one of the reasons why Jonathan decided to leave. He preferred the heat, and the fact he didn't have to put on too many layers as he's _"used to it"_, whatever that means? I didn't like to ask what he meant, just because we've came this far to have a civil conversation and I knew if I was to bring up his work, that would be end of it. Suddenly, once Jonathan finished talking about aspects of his life, we both realise that this also must come to an end. The cue has completely vanished, and so do we. As we walk up to the desk, grab our keys and make a dart for the lift. It's lucky that we are both have the same destination, place floor, as we don't have to fight over whose going to go first, and arguments are definitely off the agenda for the night!

"_I never realised you had such a... difficult life,"_ I say.

"_Shit happens, right?"_ Jonathan says, like he's completely brushing off the old memory.

"_You just don't seem so,-" _

"_Poor?"_ Jonathan answers, filling in the missing gap. I nod, which brings a smile to his lips. May be he can sense my empathy, or sense my lack of knowing what to say. _"Well, I never realised you were so concerned."_

He's right, why am I concerned? Concerned for someone I barely know is strange, right? I mean, I guess you can feel sorry for someone you don't know, but not concerned. Concerned is like being worried for that person. This person being Jonathan of course.

"_Interested then," _I say.

And all of a sudden, the lift sounds it's stop, telling us that we're no longer wanted aboard. Just as we walk down the long hall way, coming up to our apartments, Jonathan breaks into the silence of the evening.

"_Well, Sunshine. It's been fun,"_ he says, with his back towards the ledge of my door frame; as I stand with the key in the lock. His hands in his pockets as he stands with a cool-headedness about him, as he's leaning on the door frame. The guy always seems relaxed, which is something I envy.

"_If you say so,"_ I joke, with a hint of honesty – he's not in my good books just yet!

"_You should thank me!"_ he taunts, with a smirk on his face. He wants me to thank him?

"_Shouldn't you be thanking me?"_ I laugh.

"_Sweetheart,-"_ he starts, but I stop him by putting my index finger on his lips.

"_Don't 'sweetheart' me, wasn't it you that said – I was the only person that was keeping you from staying here?" _I smirk, it's obvious it's me that's made this evening what it is. Jonathan has a little smile creeping on his lips, as much as it can with my finger pressed to keep him quiet. He kisses my finger, which makes me pull away. _"Ew, gross!"_

"_I admit that, but it's your turn to admit you'd be bored out of your skull if it wasn't for me!"_

Sadly, he's right. I would be bored, bored out of my mind in-fact. Yes, Jonathan is probably one of the most annoying, wind-up merchants I've ever met. Constant banter, or sniggering, point-scoring – the list goes on. But remove all those elements of his personality, and I would've been standing there with a vapid, tasteless deadpan of a man. _"Fine,"_ I begin to huff, because he's right.

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you..."_ Jonathan laughs, moving closer, pretending like he can't hear me. This man is unbelievable. He moves a couple sets forward, so our feet are practically on top of each other, his head hovers near mine – I can even smell the liquor that still resides on his breath.

"_You heard me,"_ I reply, looking up at him as his statue is poised upon me. As he stares, I smile, what can I say it's infectious! His eyes turn into a gaze, no longer a cheeky glare. But instead, a stare that's scorching me, the type you see in the movies where they pierce with lasers, or something? He sees right through me, it makes me vulnerable, completely exposed. Although, I know I'm not, that I'm covered up – but it's a different kind-of exposed. My built up cold exterior, now flaking away, as his eyes melt the layer off – leaving the innocent unguarded and defenceless interior.

"_Come to my apartment with me,"_ he offers, to my surprise. He notices the confusion on my face. What does he really think I'm that easy?

"_What? You're unbelievable, vous êtes écume, quel type de personne frappe une femme pour les attirer dans le sexe. Vous pensez que je suis désespéré, vous? C'est hilarant. Regardez-moi, et vous regarder- " _

(You're scum, what type of person hits on a woman to lure them into sex. You think I'm that desperate, you? That's hilarious. Look at me, and look at you.)

He cuts me off.

"_Hear me out, just listen," _says Jonathan. I grow quiet, intrigued at what he's about to say, somehow I think he'll just sweet-talk his way out of this problem, smooth-talk his way swiftly out of this situation with a excuse. _"Before you get on your high-horse, you didn't let me explain,"_ I roll my eyes. _"I'm not talking about anything on the lines of getting you in my bed, I'm not that guy... Lets chat, eat, watch something – although, I'm not a TV kinda guy,"_ he finalises.

"_I don't understand?"_ I question, I find it mind-boggling that someone that hasn't even known my for 24 hours wants to just 'chat, eat, watch something' etcetera.

"_There's not much to do anyway, it's 12:40 – and besides, what else are you planning to do?"_

"_Sleep?"_ I chuckle, what is he, some Nighthawk?

"_I didn't think you were that boring,"_ he says, as a distasteful expression is imploding on his face.

"_I'm not–"_

"_Prove it."_

**A/N: I've been extremely busy, assignments etc. have been annoying as hell! But I've pulled this one out of the bag, I'm planning that it will only be several more chapters, to when WWE begins to take shape in the story. Thank you for holding on, I know what it's like as a reader, so bare with me! For those that read but don't review, either for easiness or no account, still thank you! :) And to those that do! **


	6. Chapter 6

Prove it?

I question myself, whether it's the right thing to do – to be lured into this sticky situation. To be possibly making the worst mistake ever. Whilst I'm currently in-decisive, Jonathan just stands there, in the exact body imitation as if he were waiting for a bus. That's actually pretty amusing, that he's waiting. I'm sure he gets many women that would jump at the chance to be with his smug face, and is stupid smarmy remarks, his annoying deep, masculine, seductive and vulgar voice. His pesky dark blue eyes, muscular arms, strong hands, strong jaw-line, all of him practically – they'd all pounce on him if they were me.

There are so many negatives to even take up his offer, but what could really go wrong that hasn't already? What else would he have to do, he's already embarrassed me by pretending to be my boyfriend with those nutty women. He's already grabbed me about five times around the waist, carried me like what three times? And he's already seen my feet, that's a big deal. Well it's not, but look at it this way, nobody shows their feet, even on a first date – wearing peep-toe heels doesn't count, and that's because everyone hates feet. Not only that, but this guy has seen me drenched from head-to-toe, saturated like a drowned rat in a sewer...and he still wants to be in my company? I suppose I can only give him points for trying, right?

"_Fine,"_ I reply, giving him a smirk and a light hair flick – pushing the hair from my front to the back of my right shoulder, with my right-hand. All Jonathan can do is grin, probably thinking he's hit the jack-pot for tonight, but he's far from it. And with a click of a switch, the light of his apartment is on, and he's ushering me in like there's no time to waste. Although the room is the exact same as everyone else's, like we both figured out from earlier, this visit to the apartment has a different feel. The atmosphere is rather uneasy, but that's obviously because of Jonathan. Speaking of which, Jonathan is making himself at home – using the minimal appliances that's given, in what seems to be the smallest kitchen space I've ever seen.

"_What you drinking, Sunshine?"_

"_Water,"_ I say, as I make a bee-line to the sofa in the centre of the apartment, which is a couple of paces away from the bed. Small, right? Well it's actually pretty cosy if you're with a loved one, but I'm not. So it's actually claustrophobic. All Jonathan does is nod, doesn't make a remark, nothing. He didn't even persuade me to ditch the water and go straight to the wine, but as he walks over, I notice he's holding two glasses of water – so may be he's sensible after all. Knowing all the free drinks we had at the start of the night, of course.

"_So,"_ he begins, as he plonks himself to the right-side of me, making my water swish in the glass as he does so. So much for being graceful! _"You enjoyed today?"_

"_You mean, did I enjoy my day with you?"_ I laugh, and so does he. _"No-"_

"_Come-on, it wasn't that bad!"_ Jonathan says, as he cuts me off.

"_Do I sense some defensiveness?"_ I grin, taking a sip out of my glass and then putting it down on the little wooden table in front of me.

"_Yes,"_ he laughs, genuinely. _"I mean, sure, I'm a jerk. But you can't say I haven't been a gentleman!"_

That's true, I mean he has. The times he offered to pick me up from the muddy ground, he even allowed me to persuade him to collect my shoes which are nowhere near wearable again – just to keep me happy.

"_OK, you're right. You've been surprisingly pleasant,"_ I reply, gingerly putting my legs up on to the sofa. To which Jonathan lightly picks up my legs to rest on his, so that I'm lounged out. Now this is so uncomfortably awkward, may-be he's planning on seducing me whilst sober. No, he could just be being a gentleman? Whatever it is, I'm not complaining. I get a whole sofa to myself!

"_Thank you, finely!"_ He laughs, hacking out all of his forced exterior, showing me a new gentle side to his nature. Something that I've learnt tonight is probably the biggest lesson of all, to never judge a book by it's cover.

As the night continues, we chill-out on the sofa, laughing and joking about those two old women, the fact that Julia somehow looks the same each year and how we've never met before – although Jonathan does in fact come to the majority of these events he can. However, he tells me his schedule is very hectic – he's a traveller. Which brings a sense of deja-vu back of being on the road with the girls. But sometimes we need that break once in a while, and I'm definitely taking some time off. To recuperate, to find some kind-of tranquillity and peace of my Fathers death, but to enjoy life. WWE creative thought it would be best to have some time off for a couple of months, a year possibly. Even though I always refer wrestling as a past occupation, it's because I never know when I'm coming back or if I'm ready – will I be ready to face it all again? Who knows? But they've promised me good story-lines for the near future. But it's funny, I still have the Divas Championship, (stuffed into one of my over night bags for this trip), – that could possibly be a indication that they still want me, that they still believe that I'm a good champion right? But who knows what I'll do, instead the only thing I want to do is switch the fear of my career off and think about something positive.

Suddenly I feel my legs being lifted into the air. Jonathan gets up from the couch, says something about going to the toilet, but it doesn't register. That's when I know I'm absolutely knackered. My eyes flutter, wondering what to do next, although my body's set on sleeping right here, right now. Instead, I promise myself that I will just set my eyes, resting them for a while to give them some energy – but, as most of my ideas don't go to plan, my eyelids get far too comfortable and they lock shut. I'm asleep. In Jonathan's apartment, now I'm vulnerable. But I don't care, I'm far too cosy to worry about anything but getting my beauty sleep.

Seconds, minutes, hours go by. And I'm woken from a strong ray of light bursting violently through the windows, possibly a sign to say 'get the heck out of there whilst you have the chance' whilst blinding me in the process. My eyes squinting at the harsh beam, as I begin to search the surroundings to find Jon. Past the bed, I search through to the kitchen when I find him...cooking? My other senses kick in and I can hear spitting, sizzling and bubbling. What is happening? I ask myself, but unfortunately brain doesn't function either, and I have to settle with the strong smell of eggs and bacon frying away to realise he's cooking us breakfast. I look down, noticing a change in my appearance. I find a blanket draped all over my body, a some-what familiar pair of fluffy socks on the ends of my feet, and plump pillows resting underneath my head and my feet. It's no wonder I slept so well.

"_Hi,"_ I shyly say, a little uneasy as I make my way into the kitchen from across the room, it's not exactly how I planned to wake up.

"_Good morning, Sunshine!"_ Jonathan gives me a greeting smile, whilst filling both plates up with food.

"_You didn't have to make me breakfast,"_ I say, feeling like I'm intruding – which causes a prang of guilt to spur up inside of me.

"_You're right, but I wanted too. You're my guest, and I was the one that wanted you to spend time with me."_

I just nod, gazing down at the strangely recognisable socks that keeps bugging me about where they've came from. It could be possible Jonathan just wears them? No, or – the most likely reason could be that you get a free pair when you attend the Hotel? They do like to get out free stuff!

"_Like the socks?"_ Jonathan says, cutting off my vague thoughts.

"_Where'd you get them from?"_ I say, shuffling my toes in them._ "They look surprisingly similar to something I have at home."_

"_That's because I got them from you're bag." _

"_What!"_ I'm shocked, my bag? How the hell could he have got into my bag? How is this possible? _"How could you have gotten access into getting permission to take my belongings?"_

"_By pretending to be your "boo", that's how!"_ Jonathan says, as he laughs, ushering the word 'boo' in quotation marks. All I can do is just stand there, mouth wide-open like I've been slapped in the face or like I've won the jackpot or something. What's he seen in my bags? Not that I haven't got anything I shouldn't in there, but I've got all my lingerie and what-not all stuffed in there. What if he sees my photograph of my Father and me, sitting on the beach when I was five. Great, more pity. Surely he wasn't going into great detail to look at the contents in my bags, right? _"Oh and what's this, Sunshine?"_

My Divas Championship!

Shit.


End file.
